Gdybyś wiedział
by Tyone
Summary: Rachunek sumienia Severusa Snape'a.


Autor: Tyone

Rating: +12

Fandom: HP

Pairing: SS/HP

Ostrzeżenia: Angst, śmierć bohatera

Betowała: **euphoria** :*

* * *

><p>Gdybyś wiedział<p>

* * *

><p>Harry… Jak mam o tobie mówić?<p>

Jak mówić o człowieku takim jak _ty_? Jak opisać całego ciebie w kilku zdaniach? Jak ująć cię słowami?

Doskonale wiem, dlaczego poprosiłeś o to mnie. Złośliwy z ciebie bachor, Harry. Zawsze umiałeś znaleźć moje skrzętnie skrywane czułe punkty i wykorzystać je na swoją korzyść tak, że nawet często sobie z tego nie zdawałem sprawy.

Muszę przyznać, że dobrze cię wychowałem przez tych siedem lat. Chociaż nie wiem, czy liczyć za początek twoje przybycie do szkoły, czy _to_. Opcja pierwsza chyba większego sensu nie ma, zatem można powiedzieć, że zrobiłem z ciebie człowieka w dwa lata, trzy miesiące i dziesięć dni. To dobry wynik.

Albus zwykł mawiać, że szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą. Jednak mylił się. Cholernie się mylił. Gdybyś wiedział, Harry… Od dwunastego maja liczę każdy dzień. Odliczałem minuty do kolejnych spotkań. Sekundy zyskiwały na wartości, gdy były spędzane tak, jak należy. Gdy byliśmy razem.

To zabawne. Osiągnąłeś dokładnie wszystko to, co sobie zaplanowałeś. Pokonanie największego Czarnego Pana od stuleci było dość odważnym celem jak na siedemnastolatka. _Wykonanym._ Romans z nauczycielem, w dodatku tym najbardziej znienawidzonym w Hogwarcie, podejrzewanym o zdradzanie Jasnej Strony – cel wręcz nierealny. _Wykonany._ Zdobycie mojego serca należało już do rzeczy niemożliwych. A jednak dokonałeś tego, Harry. Podbiłeś nie tylko cały czarodziejski świat.

Gdybyś tylko wiedział…

Niemało masz osiągnięć na swoim koncie, piekielny dzieciaku. Takim dorobkiem nie może pochwalić się żaden dorosły czarodziej, a gdy mamy do czynienia z młodzieńcem (ciągle nie umiem sobie powiedzieć, że w końcu dorosły z ciebie mężczyzna, że nie jesteś już zagubionym Harrym. I że nigdy już nim nie będziesz), to robisz jeszcze większe wrażenie. Ty w ogóle zawsze imponowałeś ludziom. Teraz już wiem, że tego nie znosiłeś, ale nie możesz się tej sytuacji wyprzeć. Podołałeś byciu bohaterem, zachwycając absolutnie wszystkich, a jedną osobę zaskakując. Mówiłem ci wielokrotnie, że nie widziałem w tobie Wybawcy Czarodziejskiego Świata nigdy – ani przed _tym_, ani po _tym_. Gdybyś wiedział, że to także ci się udało. A przecież nie mogłem ustępować. Zbyt ciężko pracowałem na moją opinię, która została zagrożona każdym miesiącem z tobą.

Zawsze byłeś pewny, że uda ci się ze mną wygrać. _Ze mną._ Z tym Severusem Snape'em, zgorzkniałym Mistrzem Eliksirów, podłym draniem, nie dbającym o uczucia innych ludzi. Szukałeś czegoś głębiej. Przekonanie, że uda ci się przebić przez mury nienawiści nigdy cię nie opuszczało. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, ile cholernej racji miałeś…

Gdybyś wiedział, to nie byłoby konieczności teraz tego pisać. Nie musiałbym co noc brać pieprzonego Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Nie chciałbym cofnąć czasu. I nie odczuwałbym tego ucisku w piersi za każdym razem, gdy o tobie myślę.

Gdybym nie był sobą, powiedziałbym to wszystko _wtedy_, zamiast tego banału.

_– Wszyscy będziemy go wspominać. Jego nieskazitelna odwaga i ponadżyciowe oddanie sprawiły, że dzisiaj możemy tu stać. To, iż pomimo świadomości drogi na śmierć umiał się poświęcić dla dobra innych powoduje, że każdy z członków tego świata czuje dziś ogromną dumę, że taki człowiek dorastał wśród nas. Misja jego życia została wypełniona. Czarodziejski świat jest panu wdzięczny, panie Potter. _

Sam nie wiem, czego się bałem. Że ktoś nas odkryje? Przecież nic by to nie zmieniło, ty już nie poniesiesz odpowiedzialności, a ja byłem na to gotowy od samego początku.

Że to kogoś zszokuje? Nigdy o to nie dbałem. Że będą cię nękać? Nie, to już nie byłoby możliwe.

Nie byłem gotowy. Sam przed sobą nie umiałem się przyznać do tego, że zainteresowanie przerodziło się w fascynację, a pożądanie stało się miłością. Świadomość, iż udało ci się przebić przez długoletnio budowaną ścianę pogardy sprawiło, że wystraszyłem się. Że nie pozwalałem sobie w pełni zaufać. Że nie sprawiłem, iż czułeś się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Że bałem się dać ci całego siebie .

Teraz jest już za późno. Cholernych osiem tysięcy minut za późno.

Gdybyś wiedział, Harry. Gdybym ja wiedział…


End file.
